


Those Dark Eyes

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, I mean Grogu, jedi school, negotiated school break, nope-still Bean, you don't really negotiate with Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: Din and Cara not only get to visit Grogu, but also get to take him with them on a short break for some important and much needed family time.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	Those Dark Eyes

He was so glad they were all together on the new ship and it finally felt like home with everyone here. It had taken so much longer than they planned until the kid was ready for them to visit him but he'd never forget the look on his tiny green face when he saw them again for the first time after all those months--almost a full standard year. This was the very first time they'd been able to take him on ' _leave_ ' and it had been a completely crazy few days with the addition of a baby on board..... but this only meant he and Cara were all the more grateful for the quiet moments now. She had been pretty tired and worn down by the time they had managed to find their kid again and convince this Jedi to allow them to take him for a few weeks of family time. It only took one glance at the state Cara was in before Luke knew he had no choice but to go along with it. Din was almost scared for him for a minute there.....

......

The creature in his arms drew his attention away from his thoughts and he looked down at him in the dim light from the viewscreen. Din couldn't get enough of those big dark eyes that looked for him everywhere. Being the center of the little one's universe was a huge responsibility but he'd grown into it surprisingly well.

  


There were so many things he wouldn't take for granted now that their lives had calmed down after months spent searching and avoiding those who wanted to hurt them. Those months had been action-packed and exciting to be sure, but this was a very different kind of rewarding. Din knew the tiny nose that was so delicate and small on that little face and the grabby hands that reached out for food or comfort were more exciting than fighting the Empire any day of the week. _He couldn't' believe that all this was theirs._

  


It was a never ending source of amusement how the little guy in his arms was always hungry. No matter how much food made its way into him, that little tummy never seemed to be full for long. He'd eat them out of house and home when he inevitably grew bigger. He's already gotten so much stronger and under their care and nurturing. _Who would have thought he and Cara would be described as either of those things?_

He felt like a complete sap these moments late at night with his thoughts. He was just so happy to finally be holding his boy after the long days they'd had. He ran his finger down a soft ear. He had to admit these were the cutest ears covered in the tiniest downy fuzz he'd ever seen--only one other set would ever compare. The kid fit right in the crook of his elbow or along his forearm when he was sitting in the cockpit but preferred his chest where he could take in all the blinking lights. When Din stood, there was no question--the little guy had to be as high as possible at all times as he looked around and blinked at everything. He was such a happy child and his repertoire of sounds was expanding every day.

He was often quiet though, observing and taking everything in, but he was becoming more and more interactive and vocal by the day--he made the most adorable sounds sometimes and soaked up the praise like a sponge when they acknowledged a new one. He also seemed to have learned a single cry could get him anything he wanted, which was unfortunate because he had them both wrapped around his little finger.

He looks from the view screen to where Cara is asleep in bed with the green bean across her chest--both snoring contentedly, and one of his long ears tucked under her chin. He's happy he was able to give her and the kid a few more minutes to get some rest. Another mewling sound comes from near his collarbone as if he knew Din's focus drifted elsewhere and away from himself. In answer, he swayed in place and rocked him until his heavy sleepy head rested against his chest once more. "You're the center of everything right now, don't worry. It's just you and me." These late night paces of the floor were _his_ time--where everything was quiet except for the occasional newborn cries or babbles. The baby seemed to like the window where the stars were zooming by the best, and that's often where Din's sleepy shuffle would lead them. He had to admit it was soothing. The baby's little mouth had sucked a wet patch straight through his shirt in effort to suckle, no matter how unlikely he'd find food there. His effort to hold off on waking Cara would have to come to an end before the tiny human realized the necessary plumbing was missing and started wailing.

"You like space huh?" he asks as he rocks him, to keep him distracted. It works for a moment as the wide awake eyes suddenly focus on him as much as they could in the dark. A little hand fisted in his shirt before releasing and grabbing again near his chest. That was enough of an answer. The one sided conversation was something he'd become a master of by now. "That's good, we spend a lot of time out here. Your brother likes it too." At another especially wet sound against his collarbone, he amends his statement. "Don't worry, I know you're hungry."

A year ago he'd never dream he'd be a father to another tiny helpless creature who looked to him for everything, but how much had changed since then. Through the most unlikely series of events, now he had _two_ small sets of dark eyes on board that looked to him like he'd created the universe singlehandedly. He had two _arms_ though, so all was well. His older kid would have to return to training soon, but he could forget about it for a few more days until they had no choice but to change course to make it back in time. He would have to thank this Luke guy again for allowing them to take Grogu for a few weeks so he could be present for the big event they were still reeling from. There was so much to do and so many things he wanted to show both his kids while they were together before the next round of training began, but there were precious few days left of their cherished and long-awaited reunion. Din heaved another sigh as he looked around; there was laundry to do, dishes everywhere, food on the floor, and inventory to complete before their next supply run....none of that mattered while they were all together for this precious visit though. The new ship and his old heart couldn't possibly get any more full and everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't started in on my post season-two shenanigans, but this is a warm up :D  
> I have a whole mess of things including a new series I want to work on and no clue where to start.
> 
> love to hear from you !


End file.
